1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to collecting devices and, more particularly, to portable urine collection devices, particularly for use by females.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Urine analysis is such a simple, common and useful diagnostic aid that the taking of a urine specimen is generally included in even the simplest of physical examinations. It is important not only as an indicator or detector of certain physical conditions and diseases, but it is also particularly useful in connection with the treatment of infections related to the urinary tract, which are much more common in females than males. However, the problem of collecting a suitable specimen is considerably more complex when a female patient is involved.
Thus, in the collecting of a urine specimen from a female patient, it is important to take the specimen as a "mid-stream" or "clean catch" sample. When a female patient voids in the normal manner, the initial portion is more likely to contain contamination from foreign matter than that portion which follows. This is because the initial portion is expelled with less force and usually is voided as a mere trickle which is likely to trail along the labia and pick up whatever contamination is present in those areas. The mid-stream portion is expelled with the greatest force and is most likely to leave the urethral meatus directly as a stream without contacting the labia or, if it does, the labia will have had most of the contamination washed off by the initial portion.
Some practitioners go to considerable lengths in an effort to obtain an uncontaminated urine sample from a female patient. With the patient in a reclining position, an attendant cleanses the area adjacent the urethral meatus with a suitable solution in an effort to wash off the contamination which is generally present in that area. Even with such precautions, however, contamination may develop in the collected urine sample to a level sufficient to give a false or misleading indication of the bacteria level in the sample. Moreover, taking a sample under such conditions is an extremely awkward and uncomfortable experience for the patient and is fairly costly, since the patient is required to be present in the physician's office or a hospital with a special attendant, usually a nurse, administering the procedure.
What has been needed in some simple but effective, foolproof device, preferably disposable after a single use, which a patient can use with a minimum of instructions and without assistance, while voiding in the normal manner. The device should have the capability of receiving the entire amount of voided urine, rejecting the initial portion, selecting a portion corresponding to the mid-stream sample and transferring it to a specimen container, and rejecting the remainder of the voided urine by directing it, together with any overflow from the specimen container, into the toilet on which the patient is positioned in the normal attitude.
Although the device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,791 which issued on Aug. 9, 1977 to applicant of the present application and is entitled Specimen Collecting Device accomplishes the foregoing objects, such device has been found to be somewhat complicated and expensive to manufacuture. For example, it cannot be made in a single high-speed molding operation but must be assembled from a plurality of parts. Moreover, it requires certain close tolerances which demand high quality control. Therefore, it is not as simple and inexpensive as one would desire for a disposable device intended for extensive usage. Moreover, it is somewhat difficult to handle and orient while using it. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved device of the same general type which would be as efficient but less expensive, and easier to handle, orient and use.